


Subpar

by PhantomWarrior99



Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, Gen, the Drifter (mentioned) - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:20:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27966704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhantomWarrior99/pseuds/PhantomWarrior99
Summary: He'll always protect her, even in the most benign of situations.
Relationships: Female Guardian/Shaxx (Destiny)
Kudos: 20





	Subpar

She comes tearing around the corner, boots sliding and skidding before she regains her balance and comes to an abrupt halt before the towering, yet startled, Titan. She grabs his arm and quickly maneuvers herself behind him. She presses close against his back, gloved hands flat against the cool metal of his back plates and he's no doubt stunned.

"Guardian--?"

"Hide us!" Ghost speaks up for her, materializing before Shaxx, "No time to explain--" he disappears just as Lord Saladin approaches.

The Hunter is certain Shaxx can feel her tense as her fingers latch onto the material of his sleeve, almost like a child in the way her fingers wind tightly around the fabric.

"Ah, Lord Saladin," Shaxx greets tightly as he straightens up, his tone sharp and albeit too hostile. He's all too aware of the vice grip of the Guardian behind him and she's certain that plays into it, "How can I assist you?"

"Has the Young Wolf come by? I'm certain I saw her run this way."

"No," the Titan returns as she presses closer, holding her cloak tight against her as if his broad frame wouldn't completely conceal her behind him, "No, I was looking at the results of the latest Crucible match. Perhaps she's gone to see the Commander?"

"Hm, I just came from Zavala's office...she better not have snuck off to see that lowlife _Drifter_ again."

She flinches, squeezing her eyes shut. She can detect the subtle flare of irritation at the mention of Drifter, crackling waves of Light radiating off Shaxx's frame before he shifts his weight and it dissipates. His feet shift and she matches his stance, pressing her forehead against his shoulder and it's almost as if it encourages him to double his efforts to get rid of the Iron Lord before him.

"Perhaps Ikora has seen her - what is it you need to speak with her about?" Shaxx presses and the Young Wolf smiles, straining to hear the rustle of armor and fabric as Saladin folds his arms across his chest.

The weighted silence is suffocating before she nudges him lightly, as if to warn him off but the Titan is on a war path and doesn't flinch.

Finally, Saladin caves, "Her performance in the Iron Banner tournament. Although impressive on her own, she brought in weapons from Drifter's Gambit, I can't have her sullying my tournament with _his_ weapons."

"As I seem to recall, when Lady Efrideet ran the Iron Banner, there were no rules against weapons from Gambit - no matter the sad state of their dealer. Even now they are, in fact, permitted in the Crucible."

"I am neither Lady Efrideet nor is this something so juvenile as the _Crucible_. When you see her next, remind her not to use those weapons in my tournament. It's hard enough to find Guardians even remotely close to her skill level without her introducing _subpar_ weaponry as an insult to their abilities."

"Then it is a fair fight. Her, with her _subpar_ weapons and you with your _subpar competition._ " Shaxx snorts, nudging the Hunter behind him and she nearly falls despite her grip on his sleeve.

Saladin narrows his eyes at the Titan, "I've heard enough. Good _day_ , Lord Shaxx."

"Good day, Lord Saladin," Shaxx returns smugly, waiting until the Iron Lord is out of sight before he folds his arms across his chest, "How many Guardians did you take out with those weapons?"

She peers around him to ensure her pursuer is gone before cautiously sidestepping out from behind him.

"Six." Ghost answers, materializing beside her, "They didn't stand a chance."

She isn't sure what's going through his mind. She's all too aware of his disdain, if she could call it that, for Lord Saladin but nor is he fond of the Drifter. If he's trying to be stern or if he's genuinely upset with her as he turns to face her, she can't tell. His helmet makes him unreadable, the stance is...impossible to decipher with the subtle bulge of his biceps and - oh, she's done for. If he notices the way sharp green lingers on his arms, he doesn't comment - even when her head tilts and her eyes seem distant. For a fraction of a second she stands there in a daze until Ghost nudges her and she snaps to and smiles up at him sheepishly, tucking a wayward strand of blue away from her face.

They stay there, in that awkward stretch of time before Shaxx chuckles and his hands fall back to his sides, "Phenomenal work, my little Hunter. The Crucible has helped you hone your skills. I couldn't be more proud!"

The term of endearment hits harder than it should, sparking a subtle flush in pale blue skin and she rubs the back of her neck, deliberately avoiding his gaze as she searches for some semblance of self-respect.

Thank the Traveler for Ghost.

"So...you're not upset that we used Drifter's auto rifle?" Ghost floats closer, giving her a chance to compose herself enough to gaze up at the Titan.

"Of course not! Though I'll never understand your fascination with that vagabond, I appreciate a good match nonetheless, _especially_ when you show off in _Saladin's_ tournament. He doesn't have the same appreciation for your creativity as I do, or _any_ creativity for that matter, so be more careful. We can't have you getting yourself banned from his tournament, how else will you show off those Crucible skills?"

She beams at his praise, looking from Shaxx to her Ghost and then back before giving a quick nod.

"Now," he steps closer, large hands setting on her waist as he leans down ever so slightly and the Hunter stifles a a shiver, "Why don't you show me _exactly_ how you felled six Guardians in one match."

She can only nod in response.

\--------------


End file.
